


Ritual

by pollitt



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Touching, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There are sixteen freckles that span the width of Emerson’s shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joe knows this because he’s counted each and every one. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CJ (cjmarlowe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/gifts).



> For CJ. When you said in your request you just wanted the boys back, I knew I wanted to write something for you because I felt that way too. Your whole request had me nodding away. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to Maverick for the read through.

There are sixteen freckles that span the width of Emerson’s shoulders. 

Joe knows this because he’s counted each and every one. It’s his nightly ritual, starting with large dot just beneath Emerson’s right shoulder and across the span of pale skin to the other side. 

Some nights he’ll press his lips against each one, counting softly, his breath warm against Emerson’s skin. 

On others, he traces the line with his finger, scratching lightly along the path and is rewarded with Emerson’s quick intake of breath at the touch.

Or he might decide, as he raises himself up and looks at Emerson--who smiles at him, waiting, his face half-obscured by the pillow--to lean over and swipe his tongue across each mark, sucking occasionally until the skin is flushed red and Joe can taste a hint of salty sweat. Those nights Joe takes his time, smiling as Emerson shifts and grows impatient with each touch until Joe’s count is complete and he seeks out Emerson’s mouth. 

“Wait,” Emerson says, moving with practiced ease as he pushes Joe onto his back. “It’s my turn,” he says, cupping Joe’s jaw and kissing him -- right temple ( _one_ ), left temple ( _two_ ), lips ( _three_ ). “Joe.”


End file.
